Dark Wolf DF145FS
Dark Wolf DF145FS is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Doji. Face Bolt: Wolf The face on this Beyblade depicts Lupus, the Wolf, one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: Wolf *'Weight:' 3.1 grams The original release of Wolf is a brown, translucent plastic wheel. The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolf "heads", one in each quarter of the energy ring, representing the body form of a Wolf. This increases the stamina of the bey. It also makes the bey more stable. Fusion Wheel: Dark *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Dark fusion wheel has twelve blades like spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimam space between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack; while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Additionally, its weight is distributed over too large a surface area, resulting in poor defensive capabilities than Takara Tomy's. However, Hasbro's Dark has proven decent defensive capabilities. It is outclassed by Hell in Defense, Attack, and Stamina as it is a balance type. Attack Combination: Dark Kerbecs/Aquario H145XF/WF/MF Spin Track: Down Force 145 *'Weight:' 3.0 grams *'Height' 14.5 millimeters DF145 has four upward wings protruding from the top of the Track, which aside from giving it extra weight, are meant to push air downwards. It is out classed by UW145 It is now outclassed for use in Stamina combinations, instead, tracks such as AD145, 145, 100, 90, and even 85 are used..This Spin track maintains the Beyblade's balance and also increases defence and stamina.If you spin wolf on a stadium,it will be in the middle of the stadium because of its spin track. Performance Tip: Flat Sharp (Flat Spike) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams FS features a flat tip with a smaller, sharper tip in the center. As a result, when launched at a straight angle, the Beyblade spins on this sharp tip, with very little movement. However, when tilted, either from the contact of an opposing Beyblade or from the launch, the Bottom moves in an offensive pattern. However, it suffers from the same problems as other Balance Bottoms, in that the two qualities are compromised, resulting in mediocre performance in both fields. Special Moves * Darkness Howling Blazer Doji's first finishing move. Doji first used this attack on Episode 3 (anime). Other Versions *'Heat Wolf WD145SF' - Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Bright Pink) *'Clay Wolf 145FS' - Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Turquoise) *'Clay Wolf 105B' - Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Green) *'Wind Wolf WD145WB' - Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Yellow) *'Flame Wolf H145S' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasis (Purple) *'Rock Wolf H145B' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasis (Light Yellow) *'Wind Wolf H145S' - Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Pink) *'Earth Wolf 105WD -' Dragon Bite Strike (Olive Green, double pack with Lightning L-Drago 100HF) *'Dark Wolf DF145FS -' (Darkness Howling Blazer, recolored, with Storm Aries 125S) *'Shadow Strike Standoff - '(Blue, double pack with Ray Serpent M145MS) Gallery Wolf_Anime.PNG|Dark Wolf DF145FS in the anime. DarkWolf_MANGA.PNG|Dark Wolf DF145FS in the manga. DarkWolfMotif.PNG|Motif WolfRecolor.png|Dark Wolf DF145FS Recolor. MFB_Wolf.png|Dark Wolf's Beast. WolfEnglish.jpg|Dark Wolf's English Box WolfElectronic.jpg|Electronic Dark Wolf's Box 23837-100.jpg 23908-29.jpg beyblades-dark-wolf-large.jpg|Dark Wolf DSC04620.JPG|Blue Wolf Clear Wheel. Dark Wolf Beast BB.png|Dark Wolf Beast lrg-1814-176.jpg Metal Fight Beyblad Opening 19.jpg 25868542.jpg 3333356947.jpg|Dark Wolf vs Pegasus WOLF BB29B 31833.png WOLF BB29A 20920.png WOLF BB29 19504.png WOLF B108 26915.png Trivia *If you used DF145 left spin, the effects will push the air upwards. *Dark Wolf is the 3rd Beyblade that has 2 recoulored versions of itself after Storm Pegasus 105RF, and Lightning L Drago 100HF. *Oddly, the Wolf ring is commonly used for generic beys or minor beys like Burn Wolf. *In episode 48, dark wolf was shattered and destroyed by L-Drago, soon after its owner, Doji, also died. *The DF145FS combo is also used in Evil Gemios. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Balance Type Category:Metal Saga Category:Dark Nebula